winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Harmee32123
WELCOME TO MY TALKPAGE My messages.... So if you transfer to your old school it would ok? oh thats too bad :( Yeah, i like school a lot. People hear likes people even if they are poor/ugly/scolded etc.... PrincessLionA grave from beyond 09:45, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Only MH movies, and no, I dont watch Ever After High...PrincessLionA grave from beyond 09:50, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Please turn the autoplay option off on your music player on this talk page! ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 05:32, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Winx fanon chat?PrincessLionA grave from beyond 08:39, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Can you turn your autoplay off. It would be much appreciated. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:48, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I never said you had to totally remove the song... Just turn autoplay off so it's 0 instead of 1... That's what the community decided. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:56, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Well if you want it like that, okie. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 09:01, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Which picture(s) :)? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:43, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Do you have all the photos needed with you? If not, you don't have to worry taking more, I can resize the picture. It's actually accurate, it's just the video player made it squish. So, do you have the photos needed ^.^? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:47, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, okay then. -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:56, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Ooh..I wonder whyy Okay. A cold wind of Autumn 14:22, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about my such a late reply. I totally forgot to reply your message - what a bad memory I have =.=! Oh, you do not have to worry about that, Harmi. Here is actually an online store of my country where a doll of Monster High is available with a good price - I am planning to buy it soon ;)! Hehe, I do not think age and gender matter, dear. You can get any good hobby in any age or gender. You can play with dolls :3... well, if you want to :D! I also play with my dolls XD! Scary? Hehe, I do not think they are scary xP! I think they are pretty. Oh, and do not you have any Ever After High doll? I think they are pretty nice dolls, too. ^^ ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 08:23, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Seriously =.=? A cold wind of Autumn 13:52, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, Harmee :) I saw your message on Rose's talkpage. You need Bloomix pictures? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 14:00, December 18, 2013 (UTC) So why did you asked me when she told you =.=? A cold wind of Autumn 05:53, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay. -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:51, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, missed/skipped your message. I meant to say that if she suggested giving the picture for you, why you ask me about the thing between you and her? A cold wind of Autumn 11:13, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Ignore it anyway. Well, to be honest, I can surely say it's much worse than Sirenix's song >""A cold wind]] of Autumn 05:31, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Absolutely that's necessary. But I don't think blaming the producer is necessary. Blame the script writer also... If that was in the 4 first seasons, those stupid mistakes would never appear >"A cold wind]] of Autumn 06:56, December 20, 2013 (UTC) What fight? Sorry, haven't been on dA that much so I don't catch up anything. Well, no, I haven't had time for those >"A cold wind]] of Autumn 11:38, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, you're right... And what's wrong with that "lade" after all =;=? Thanks, I hope so, at least... Well, no. My last year as student was last year... This year I'm freshman of university =w=! Anyhow, gotta get to bed now. Classes are waiting =.=... see ya! A cold wind of Autumn 14:39, December 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm good thanks. Thanks for offering though. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 02:16, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi Harmee :) PrincessLionA grave from beyond 04:54, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm great :) My family's going to kualar lumpar (Err...Is it spelled correct?) . Is it where you live? PrincessLionA grave from beyond 10:04, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Awie, too bad :( oh well, I still get to see Malaysia :) What do you think about Bloomix by far? PrincessLionA grave from beyond 10:14, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Nymphix? @@ PrincessLionA grave from beyond 04:06, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Hiya Harmi! :3 Merry Christmas to you, too <3! ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 03:36, December 25, 2013 (UTC) To you too :P PrincessLionA grave from beyond 04:29, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :)! A cold wind of Autumn 07:00, December 25, 2013 (UTC) You too Harmi. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 09:49, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh god Harmi. The new theme is A.M.A.Z.I.N.G O.o [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 22:56, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Harmi. It looks really good. A cold wind of Autumn 23:16, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Thank you ^.^! Merry Christmas and a happy new year to you too! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 07:51, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Harmee I was just wondering where you get those sprites of Musa they look great. Or Do you make them?Winxer11 (talk) A cold wind of Autumn 10:19, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Pixels. That can be obtained if unnecessary. A cold wind of Autumn 10:30, December 30, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. A cold wind of Autumn 10:34, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi Harmee :) La magie est en vie C'est au plus profond de vous 11:00, December 30, 2013 (UTC)